Certain types of chemical experiments require the automated control or some form of remote control of interaction of discrete fluids, as by the transfer or coupling of fluids. In the parent case, there is disclosed, and a portion of the disclosure is repeated here for purposes of continuity, a mixing system wherein fluids are controllably admitted or coupled to fluids in an inner chamber from a pair of adjacent outer chambers. This is accomplished by means of valves separating the chambers, and as discussed in the parent case, and herein, a number of these mixing chambers are employed. A remaining problem, however, is that of determining a system for simultaneous control of the mixing chambers as a group.